


crows

by ac1d_g0rl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac1d_g0rl/pseuds/ac1d_g0rl
Summary: just some little chat spoofs.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. yay

uh,,, um,,, ah,,,

this starteed out as an actual fic. 

all the other chapters are chatfics

this one feels out of place

so I deleted it

sorry lol


	2. movie date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v short asanoy convo. noya invites asahi over for a fun, VERY platonic, movie date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a chatfic now. also its really short bc I want these to be short n stupid!

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

16:34, march 24th, 2012

**Noya**

can you hang out today?

i found a movie i wana watch

**Asahi <3**

What movie is it

**Noya**

can u come over or no?

:(

**Asahi <3**

I can

What movie is it though? I might’ve already seen it

**Noya**

even if you’ve already seen it you’ll still watch it

ik that bc you always do

come over :)))

pllleaaassseeee

do it bc you love me

**Asahi <3 **

I’ll be over in 15

**Noya**

o(≧∇≦o)

**Noya is offline**

**Asahi <3 is offline **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noya's "do it bc you luv me" is v platonic. lil does he know,,,,


	3. this was a mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi, wrong chat bb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im so unfunny

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

4:05, march 25th, 2012

**Tsukishima enabler >:(**

kei i miss u :(

**problem child**

you problem :/

**bald man bald man**

tsuki b nice to ur bf 

**problem child**

no

**lesbian???**

yeah tsuki be nice to your bf

**team mom**

be grateful that you have him

idk why someone would love someone as mean as you

but Yamaguchi does

so be grateful for that

**problem child**

just bc your upset you haven't gone on a date with daichi for 3 weeks doesn't mean you get to talk abt "greatfulness" in a relationship

**team mom**

jokes on you daichi is asleep w/ me rn 

**bald man bald man is offline**

**lesbian??? is offline**

**tsukishima enabler**

babe can you just come over and watch a movie with me or something

**problem child**

k

be over in 15ish

**problem child is offline**

**tsukishima enabler**

（˶′◡‵˶）

yay

**tsukishima enabler is offline**

**team mom**

see? not that hard to be nice to your bf

**team mom is offline**

** ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── **


	4. QUICK GUIDE TO THE NAMES :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a nickname guide ha

daichi; team dad  
suga; team mom  
asahi; hug him plea  
noya: itty bitty titty spitty baby man  
tanaka; bald man bald man  
ennoshita; 2nd year > 3rd years  
kinoshita; ?!?!?!  
narita; harem mc?   
kageyama; king gay lord  
hinata; itty bitty titty spitty baby man 2  
tsukishima; problem child   
yamaguchi; tsukishima enabler  
kiyoko; simp magnet  
yachi; lesbian????

:)


End file.
